The Division of Radiation Oncology will continue to participate in Radiation Therapy Oncology Group studies as outlined by group protocols. The staff will work in cooperation with the protocol nurses to maintain an appropriate flow of study forms and the schedule of patients for various procedures as outlined on the various protocols of the group. The principal investigator, in addition to coordinating these clinical trials at Washington University Medical Center, directs the RTOG efforts on all protocols concerning carcinoma of the lung. Also, as requested by the Chairman of the Group, the principal investigator participates in administrative functions of the Group such as the Executive Committee, Membership Committee, etc. The accession of patients to protocol studies is expected to rise in future years. A minimal increase in budgetary support is requested for the second year to offset inflation and increase costs of operation. Because of the need for additional secretarial help and some dosimetry configurations required to perform quality control studies on all patients entered in protocols 73-01 (about 250 patients) and 75-01 (50 patients), a small supplemental fund is requested. Furthermore, at the present time there are over 100 patients alive on the studies who are periodically followed-up and require laboratory studies, ranging from a CBC or a chest x-ray to pulmonary functions. It is necessary to increase the patient cost to cover these expenses. The present budget only allows partial support for these tests. Supplemental funds will also be needed for patient costs.